Big Brother, Cyberchase Edition
by travis104
Summary: Seven characters from the show, Cyberchase, are competing in Big Brother. Julie Chen hosts. Please read and review!
1. Introduction Chapter

**Big Brother, Cyberchase Edition**

**By: travis104**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase, Big Brother, or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Author Note:

I thought up this fanfic while looking on the Danny Phantom fanfic page. There was a Big Brother fanfic so I decided to start one for Cyberchase.

**Characters:**

**Julie Chen (Host)**

**Matt (House Guest)**

**Jackie (House Guest)**

**Inez (House Guest)**

**Digit (House Guest)**

**Slider (House Guest)**

**Shari (House Guest)**

**Creech (House Guest)**

Julie: Hello and welcome to Big Brother, Cyberchase Edition. I'm Julie Chen, and I'll be your host for the next couple of weeks of competition. Seven house guests will be staying in the same house for a couple of weeks. There will be cameras all over the house and they will be watched 24/7. Every week, there will be a HOH (Head of Household) competition to determine who will be the head of the household. The winner will then have to nominate two people for eviction from the house. During the same week, there will be a Power of Veto competition. The person holding the Power of Veto can choose to keep the power to himself or hand off the power to an eviction nominee. If the Power of Veto is handed over to an eviction nominee, then the HOH winner of that week will have to nominate someone else for eviction. Let's meet the contestants who will be playing for $1,000,000 (or snelfus if you are in cyberspace).

**Matt:**

I'm Matt. I'm 11 years old and am part of the Cybersquad. I come from Earth. I help save Cyberspace from the evil Hacker every day.

**Jackie:**

I'm Jackie. I'm 11 years old and am also part of the Cybersquad. I also come from Earth. I like to pace a lot and also help out the Cybersquad.

**Inez:  
**

I'm Inez. I'm 9 years old and am also part of the Cybersquad. I come from Earth, or as some Cyberspace citizens call it, "The Real World". You may notice me upside down on my head sometimes. That is because I'm trying to think on how to solve a problem.

**Digit:**

I'm Digit Deboid. I sometimes forget what my age. I still forget even to today. I'm part of the Cybersquad as well. I come from Cyberspace. I live at Motherboard Control Central and assist Motherboard in her daily errands.

**Slider:**

Hello. My name is Slider. I'm 13 years old and come from Cyberspace. I live on Cybersite Radopolis and work in my garage. I'm a part-time member of the Cybersquad and assist them in anyway they can.

**Shari:**

I'm Shari Spotter. I'm 11 years old and come from Cyberspace. I live at Frogsnorts Sorcerers Academy. I know a lot about magic and spells. I'm a part-time member of the Cybersquad.

**Creech:**

I'm Creech. I'm 11 years old and come from Cyberspace. I live in Tikiville and am currently holding the crown for winning the car race that determined who would rule the land. I'm a part time member of the Cybersquad.

Julie: The houseguests have gone into the house already. You will see all that happens here on Big Brother, Cyberchase Edition.


	2. Day 1

**Big Brother, Cyberchase Edition**

**By: travis104**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase, Big Brother, or any of the characters in this fanfic.

Author Note:

I thought up this fanfic while looking on the Danny Phantom fanfic page. There was a Big Brother fanfic so I decided to start one for Cyberchase.

**Whenever I say "In the Diary Room", that means the houseguest has gone to a private room away from the rest of the guests. The houseguest would then talk to a camera about the day and what happened. The diary room sections were taped after the day's events.**

Day 1

Julie: The houseguests have gone inside and picked out their beds. The boys will be in one room. The girls will be in the other bedroom. Let's see what's going on inside.

(Inside the house…)

Inez: Guys, you are not going to believe what I found in the kitchen.

Everyone else: What?

Inez: There's peanut butter & jelly everywhere. Every cupboard has peanut butter & jelly.

Digit: I need to see this for myself.

(Digit walks into the kitchen. Everyone else follows behind him. He opens one cupboard and sees peanut butter & jelly. He opens another cupboard and sees the same thing. He opens another one…same thing. Another one, you get the idea!)

(In the Diary Room…)

Matt: When Digit opened the cupboard, I was shocked to see all the peanut butter & jelly in there. I'm going to be sick of PB & J after this competition is over!

(Back to the Kitchen…)

Jackie: You mean we're going to have to live on peanut butter & jelly for weeks? I'm going to get tired of it.

Creech: I'm going to get sick of eating the same thing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Slider: I hope we get more food later!

(In the Diary Room…)

Inez: Seeing that we will have to eat the same thing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I hope to get through this competition.

Digit: I've rather starve myself than PB & J for a whole week.

(Later… In the Backyard…)

Julie: It's time for this week's Head of Household competition. The contestants are outside.

Julie: Hello everyone.

Everyone: Hello Julie.

Julie: This is your first HOH (Head of Household) competition. The winner of the HOH will be able to put up two people as nominees for eviction. Here are the rules of today's game. You will each be running on a treadmill. Behind the treadmill is a big pile of mud. If you fall off the treadmill, you will fall into the pool of mud and be out of this competition. I will be controlling all of your treadmills and so I will be speeding up the treadmills every 5 minutes. Understand the rules?

Everyone: Yes!

Julie: Ok. Get into your positions and we'll begin.

(5 Minutes Later…)

Julie: Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Julie: Go!

(The treadmills start moving at a slow pace.)

(Everyone's treadmills are different heights because of their size. So Digit's would be the smallest. However, all the treadmills have the same amount of room to fall into the mud.)

(10 Minutes Later…)

Creech, Shari, and Jackie run as fast they could but end up letting go because they couldn't run any faster. They both fall into the mud.)

Julie: I'm sorry. Creech, Shari and Jackie, you're out of this competition. Take a seat over at the chairs.

(Creech, Shari, and Jackie sit down at the chairs nearby and watch the others run.)

(5 Minutes Later…)

(The treadmill is moving at a faster pace.)

Digit: This treadmill is going too fast for me.

(Digit then misses a step and falls into the mud.)

Julie: Digit, you're out of this competition. Take a seat with Creech and Jackie.

(Digit goes to take a seat.)

Julie: Matt, Slider, and Inez are left.

(10 Minutes Later…)

(Inez shows sign of fatique.)

Inez: Slider, how are you doing?

Slider: Just fine. This running is helping me exercise.

(Inez then falls in.)

Julie: Matt and Slider are left to duke it out for HOH.

(5 Minutes Later…)

Matt: Slider, how bad do you want this?

Slider: Really badly. How about you?

Matt: Same as you.

Shari: (Yelling from her seat.) Come on guys. You can do it.

(A couple of minutes later, Matt falls off.)

Julie: That's it. We have our first HOH. Slider congratulations.

Slider: Thanks Julie. (Slider takes a joy jump into the mud and shakes hands with Matt.

Matt: Good job Matt.

Slider: You too Slider.

Julie: Slider, you'll find a key on your bed when you go back to your room. This will give you access to the HOH suite. Also, you will have to nominate two people up for eviction this week. Enjoy!

(In the Diary Room…)

Slider: I am happy that I won HOH for the week. Now I get a luxury bedroom for the week. I can't wait to check it out.

(Back Live)

(Everyone goes inside and gets a shower to get the mud off of them.)

(After the showers, Slider invites everyone to see the HOH suite.)

Slider: Come on guys. Let's go see the HOH suite.

(Everybody runs upstairs to the HOH door. Slider unlocks the door and everyone gets excited to see what's inside.)

Slider: Wow!

Matt: Cool! Look at the bed.

Digit: (Digit opens the fridge.) Wow. Look at the mini fridge stored full of pop.

Inez: Wow!

Slider: Everyone gets a pop on me.

Everyone: Yay! (They go to grab a pop.)

Slider: Cheers to all!

Everyone: Cheers!

(Everyone clanks their pops together.)

Julie: The houseguests have gotten through their first HOH competition. Coming up next time, there will be the competition for food and a competition for the Power of Veto. I'm Julie Chen. Good night!


End file.
